memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Upcoming productions
__NOEDITSECTION__ 2017 November * 22 November - The first issue of IDW Publishing's comic series. * 28 November - ** Star Trek: Titan novel, Fortune of War, by David Mack. ** Omnibus edition of Star Trek: Waypoint from IDW Publishing. ** Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #1, Fire with Fire, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. ** Star Trek Discovery: Official Collector's Edition from Titan Comics. ** Star Trek Hardcover Ruled Journal (Enterprise), from Insight Editions. * 29 November - ** "Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken, Issue 5", from IDW Publishing. ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 14", from IDW Publishing. ** Issue 2 of the Star Trek: Discovery comic series from IDW Publishing. December * 5 December - The Art of Star Trek: The Kelvin Timeline by Jeff Bond. * 19 December - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 4 from IDW Publishing. * 27 December - ** Issue 3 of the Star Trek: Discovery comic series from IDW Publishing. ** "The Hunger", Star Trek: New Visions #19, from IDW Publishing. ** "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 15", from IDW Publishing. ;To be announced * Star Trek: Gold Key Archives Volume 6, from IDW Publishing. ;Unknown * Star Trek: The Lost Photographs: Never Before Seen Shots from the Legendary Series from CBS Watch. 2018 January * - 7 January - the tenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery, , premieres on CBS All Access. * 8 January - "Despite Yourself" released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 9 January - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 2, from IDW Publishing. * 14 January - the eleventh episode of Star Trek: Discovery premieres on CBS All Access. * 15 January - the eleventh episode of Star Trek: Discovery is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 17 January - "Star Trek: Boldly Go, Issue 16", from IDW Publishing. * 21 January - the twelfth episode of Star Trek: Discovery premieres on CBS All Access. * 22 January - the twelfth episode of Star Trek: Discovery is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 28 January - the thirteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery premieres on CBS All Access. * 29 January - ** the thirteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. ** Exploring Picard's Galaxy: Essays on Star Trek: The Next Generation, by Peter W. Lee. * 31 January - Issue 4 of the Star Trek: Discovery comic series from IDW Publishing. February * 4 February - the fourteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery premieres on CBS All Access. * 5 February - the fourteenth episode of Star Trek: Discovery is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 6 February - Pocket DIS novel, Drastic Measures, by Dayton Ward. * 11 February - the fifteenth episode, and first season finale, of Star Trek: Discovery premieres on CBS All Access. * 12 February - the fifteenth episode, and first season finale, of Star Trek: Discovery is released internationally (except USA and Canada) on Netflix. * 13 February - Star Trek: New Visions, Volume 6, by John Byrne. March * 20 March - Omnibus edition of Star Trek: The Next Generation - Mirror Broken. * 27 March - ** Pocket VOY novel, Architects of Infinity, by Kirsten Beyer. ** Star Trek: The Next Generation Cats, by Jenny Parks. April * 3 April - ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Borg Cube (Miniature Editions). ** Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Tricorder (Miniature Editions). * 17 April - Star Trek: New Adventures, Volume 5 from IDW Publishing. * 30 April - To Boldly Go: Marketing the Myth of Star Trek by Djoymi Baker, from I.B. Tauris. May * 8 May - Omnibus edition of : The Light of Kahless, from IDW Publishing. * 29 May - Titan Books' English translation of Star Trek: Prometheus #2, The Root of All Rage, by Christian Humberg and Bernd Perplies. June * 5 June - Star Trek: Boldly Go, Volume 3, from IDW Publishing. * 12 June - ** Star Trek: The Official Poster Collection, from Insight Editions. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek: The Next Generation - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set by Dayton Ward. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise 3D Wood Model and Book. ** IncrediBuilds: Star Trek - USS Enterprise Deluxe Book and Model Set. ;To be announced *''What We Left Behind, Ira Steven Behr's documentary about ''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Pocket VOY novel, To Lose the Earth, by Kirsten Beyer. 2019 ;To be announced * - , a fourth film set in the alternate reality. http://www.hollywoodreporter.com/live-feed/star-trek-tv-series-works-828638 +1}}}} pt:Produções futuras 2999